It is known to form tablets or pellets for use in melting snow and ice on a surface or roadway or walkway. Often, the tablets or pellets comprise calcium chloride and are formed of a desired size for the particular application, such as small pellets for spreading on a walkway or the like to melt the ice from the walkway. Such calcium chloride pellets or tablets or flakes are typically costly to manufacture due to the cost by volume of calcium chloride.